The present invention relates to a buckle component having a belt receiving opening and a frame enclosing the belt receiving opening, and a bar about which the belt is guidable, wherein the bar is fastened to the frame, in a manner crossing, in particular completely crossing, the belt receiving opening, by at least one fastening device of the buckle component. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a buckle having at least one such buckle component and to a method for producing such a buckle component.
Buckle components of this type have been known in principle for a long time in the art. The bar serves for a belt to be able to be guided around it. The bars can be fastened in a fixed position in the frame. However, it is also known for the bars to be formed in a displaceable manner in the frame as clamping bars, in order to clamp the belt between the frame and the bar. Generic buckle components are known for example from the international design patent DM/045484.